The Legend Of Aang: Breath Of The Wild
by TheRainbowMarshmallow
Summary: Zora. Goron. Gerudo. Rito. Long ago, the four Nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when Ganon attacked. Basically avatar in the breath of the wild world. Had the idea while playing Zelda. Rated T because I honestly have no idea what is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1 (09-17 23:09:29)

Hi peoples, this is my first fanfiction (that I've actually published). If you find any mistakes or plot holes, and I mean ANY, please let me know. Please also keep in mind that this is supposed to a supportive platform where writers can write and readers can read so POSITIVE COMMENTS ONLY. Also this Story will change, bend(no pun intended), break, and completely ignore many of the rules and boundaries of both fandoms. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also (I've said a lot of Alsos, is this many alsos allowed?) if you have any suggestions for future chapters please feel free to leave a comment.

I've seen everybody do this, do I really have to?

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.

To recap:

Mistakes, plot holes, suggestions, leave a comment.

Positive comments only.

I don't own anything.

First some background.

In this version of hyrule the avatar is born into one of the four races (same cycle). His/her job is to gather them other three pilots, and two hylian warriors (in this version Zelda isn't the one with darkness-sealing powers, the avatar is). Each pilot must master their respective element and learn the past pilots special abilities from their divine beast (Mipha's grace, Daruk's protection…) the avatar must master all four.

Everyone from the four races has at least some bending ability but most only have a little that help with everyday life and not necessarily fighting. Some accomplished benders can also be granted the "champions element" by their divine beast. Hylians are nonbenders, but are very skilled at swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat.

The Gerudo have both male and female citizens, but women are definitely the dominant gender. That is until Sozin took over, created the fire nation, and allied himself with Ganon. Some of the Gerudo still honor the old ways. This group of female warriors is known as the kioshi warriors (yes I know the kioshi warriors are earth but they fit the Gerudo so guess what? They're fire now)

The Gorons also have male and female citizens but males are the dominant gender. Women and young girls often stay inside and out of site.

Most of the Zora live in Zora's Domain. There used to be a settlement on the great Plateau, but it was destroyed when Ganon attacked.

The Rito were wiped out in the first of Ganon's attacks. Having no people to protect, the Divine beast, Vah Appa, left to roam the mountains.

Now, the story...

Zora. Goron. Gerudo. Rito.

Impa used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace; when the Avatar and his companions kept balance between Zora's Domain, death mountain, Gerudo desert, Ritovill, and the benderless hylians. But that all changed when Ganon attacked.

Only the Avatar could master all four champion elements. Only he could stop the ruthless guardians, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed, and Ganon is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the warriors of my village journeyed to Death mountain to help fight against Ganon, leaving me and my brother to look after our village.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Rito and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

(Katara's POV)

I was fishing with my brother, Sokka. Correction, I was sitting in the back of the canoe while my my brother tried, without success, to spear a fish. He has some Notion that only guys can fish, fight, or do basically anything productive. I saw some sort of bass, hearty maybe, swim under the canoe. I concentrated on the water around the fish. I moved my arms in a circular motion, bending the water and the fish out of the lake. "Look Soka!"

"Sh, your gona scare it away. Oh, I can already smell it cookin." Ok, so Soka's not really my brother. I'm a zora, the last one on the plateau. There are still zora in Zora's domain but that's half a world away. Half a world filled with guardians and the fire nation. There used to be Zora here living with the hylians, but Ganon's forces wiped them all out. My mother hid me during the attack and after, Soka's family took me in. I was still really young, all I remember is my mother placing in a pool of water and covering it before running outside and letting out a ice cold scream. "No, no ice". To late the fish I was holding out of the water was frozen in a solid globe of ice. The block of ice fell back into the water with a splash soaking Soka.

"Hey! Katara, why is it that every time you play with magic water I get wet?"

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to your culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." I glance at my fins, my gills, and my shark tail flipped over my shoulder then glare at him.

Suddenly four octorocks come out of the lake and start launching rocks at us. "Ahhh!"

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Soka steers right instead. A large boulder lands next to us in the water, creating a large wave. The wave crashes our canoe into a cliff on the side of the lake. The water also pushes us to the top of the small cliff. "You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice."

"So now it's my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Ok, that's it.

"You are the most sexist, Racist, immature, nut brained… You know what, I'm glad I'm not actually related to you! Ever since Mom and dad left I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uh... Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" Done with my yelling I noticed sokka looked terrified, more terrified than when I usually shout at him.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." I looked behind me to see a series of crude ice pillars leading to a path a little ways up the shoreline.

"You mean I did that?" I must have accidentally bended the water during my fit.

"Yup. Congratulations."

Suddenly, a blue light appeared on the far end of the path. The figure of a person, silhouetted by the light, appeared walking down the path. He (I'm assuming it's a he) collapsed. A second passed, then the light shut off.

"He might still be alive, we have to help"

I started skipping across the pillars of ice.

"katara, get back here! we don't know what that thing is"

I ignored him and ran up the path to the collapsed person. I gasped. The boy that collapsed was no hylian, not even a zora. The boy that had collapsed was a Rito, a bird person, and an airbender. He had rusty red-orange feathers except for a bright blue arrow on his forehead and similar arrows on his winglike hands.

Remember:

Mistakes, plot holes, suggestions, leave a comment.

Positive comments only.

I don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back, don't worry I'm not dead I'm just lazy. I've been reading FanFiction instead of writing it. I will try to update sooner next time but I make no promises.

Forest Bird: thank you so much for reading even though you didn't know legend of Zelda. I knew there was such a thing as karma but I didn't know it came around so quickly.

Duke9295: thank you for commenting and giving feedback. And if you have any questions or suggestions you don't want to spam the comments with feel free to P.M. me (although most questions will be answered in the story)

Speaking of story...

(Iroh's POV)

I was sitting at a low table playing cards while keeping an eye on my nephew. He was searching for the avatar, again. He was peering through an ancient telescope, a new invention, it combines ancient hylian technology with modern engineering. It allows the user to mark a place they see in the telescope. The marked location then appears on a map on a screen on the side or on a larger table map.

"Finally" I heard my nephew say. I looked up to see a blue light on the mountain range zuko was looking at. "Uncle, do you know what this means" another false alarm most likely. If zuko would join me for some tea he wouldn't be so stressed.

"I won't get to finish my game?" I guessed.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end."

Here we go again. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" The thing is, it probably was the avatar. Or some other discovery that would benefit the 'fire nation'. But zuko needed to learn not to rush into every situation.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Zuko turned around suddenly, his anger exploding.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Everyone, pack up camp. We head for the light."

(Aang's POV)

I woke up not remembering where I was. In front of me was a beautiful Zora. She had deep blue and light sky blue skin and, weirdly, was wearing a traditional blue hylian dress her shark tail was bound in traditional hylian hair loopies. Next to her was a hylian wearing a tunic of the same fabric. His hair was bound in a ponytail known to some hylians as a wolf tail. He was armed with a spear and had a club and boomerang on his back. I checked my surroundings. To my right, I could feel the cool musty air blowing from a cave. To my left, a tall cliff overlooking a forest. Behind the Zora and hylian I saw a path leading downhill at a consistent slope. Sweet! I wonder if these people have shields. I heard the Zora gasp. She must have noticed I was awake.

"I need to ask you something." I said. My voice sounded weak and and scratchy. That usually happens when I sleep for a while.

"What?" She said. She sounded concerned.

"Please... come closer." He he, prank time.

"What is it?"

"Will you go shield surfing with me? I said as I sat up

"Uh... sure. I guess." Yes! I stood up using airbending to propel myself. The hylian screamed. I looked around again, I wasn't anywhere near the Rito village. By the looks of it I must me somewhere near the great plateau. Is that why there are hylians and Zora here?

"What's going on here?" I finally said.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the cave?" The hylian demanded while pointing his spear "And why are you a bird?" I never thought about it before. If Rito are birds, Zora are shark-fish people, Gerudo and hylians are mammals, and gorons are rock-based, how come there are Rito-hylian couples in ritovill? And what about the Zora-hylian village on the great Plateau? And how did I get in the cave? I pushed the spear away.

"I'm not actually sure." I looked into the cave and saw a small pedestal displaying a glowing tablet. I ran into the cave and picked up my sheika slate. "Yes! It's here. Please don't be broken." I pushed the on button. Nothing. The hylian and the Zora walked in. "Come on, turn on." I held down the on button for a couple seconds. Maybe it was put into deep sleep mode. Suddenly, the screen turned on and I heard Vah Appa's signature roar. This sheika slate is special. It is connected to the divine beast Vah Appa. Using this slate, I can communicate with Appa and anyone on him. I can also call a smaller version ( about the size of a real flying bison) of Vah Appa for transportation. I was thankful the sheika slate survived. "Haha! You're okay!" I proudly held up my sheika slate.

"What is that thing?" The hylian asked as the smaller version of Vah Appa flew out of the cave.

"this is my sheika slate. It controls Appa." I said pointing at my mechanical flying bison.

"Right" the hylian retorted "and this is Katara. She controls Vah Ruta." So much sarcasm. I was about to respond when my sheika slate glitched and trapped the hylian in stasis. "mmm m mph"

"Don't worry. It'll wear off." I told him. At least I wasn't on the bomb setting.

"Mmmmph!" Wait if they haven't heard of a sheika slate, where do they live?

"So, do you guys live around here?" The Zora, katara, was about to answer when the Hylian's stasis wore off.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation!" Fire nation?

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Nation. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara responded sarcastically. I put on my best innocent face. Katara continued. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name." Oh, whopsies. I better introduce myself.

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" I sneezed, accidentally preformed Revali's Gale, an airbending move I learned from Vah Appa. "I'm Aang." I finished when I landed.

"You just sneezed" the Hylian, Sokka, said in bewilderment "and flew ten feet in the air." Only 10?

"Really? It felt higher that that."

"You're an airbender! The Zora said, amazed.

"Sure am."

"Giant light displays... divine beasts... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka walked out of the cave, but then turned back.

"You don't know how to get home, do you?" Katara said to her brother.

"Well, if you guys are stuck." I offered "Appa and I can give you a lift." I airbended myself onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!"katara said as she climbed aboard.

"Oh, no" Sokka said "I am not getting on that mechanical flying monster."

Katara looked at him and said "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before night comes?" Sokka started to say something but gave up and climbed aboard. After everyone was aboard I patted Appa and got ready to take off.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" I flicked the reigns and Appa soared into the sky, only to fall back down into a low hover."Come on, Appa. Yip yip." I flicked the reigns again.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Again, sokka, with the sarcasm.

"Appa's just tired." I said "Let him recharge and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." I looked back at Katara. She really was beautiful. You know how Zora have those flaps that frame their face like hair? Well her's we're bound and connected to her shark tail on the back of her head. From a distance it might seem like a hair style unique to the hylians near the great plateau. The blend of cultures was -

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh... I was smiling?" I didn't even notice.

"Uuuuugh!" Sokka complained

There we go.

Remember, any questions, suggestions, mistakes, etc, in the comments

Uh... bye?


End file.
